Un Amor en Riesgo
by internacional.cantante
Summary: Derechos de personajes a Clamp Todo a Cambiado en la vida de Sakura Shaoran se a ido y ahora tendrá un nuevo rival pero no le sera fácil recuperar a sakura después que ocurre un accidente que cambiara la vida de todos entra y divierte viendo a Shaoran luchar por su sakura si importarle si muere o no solo sabe que la ama aunque se dio cuenta muy tarde ara todo por arreglar las cosas


**_Un Amor En Riesgo_**

**_Capitulo #1 Todo da Comienzo _**

**_[Narra Sakura]_**

_A pasado tanto tiempo desde que no vea a el amor de mi vida si es como lo escuchan estoy hablando de shaoran pero hay un nuevo chico. y estoy algo confundida. Con el no sé qué pase pero aun así las cosas van muy buen mi hermano Touya esta con sus trabajos Yukito (Yue) siempre me ayuda en todo Kero, sigue siendo el mismo glotón. De siempre la verdad creo que nunca va a cambiar. Bueno mi papa está en la universidad. Mi mejor amiga Tomoyo tampoco. ha cambiado siempre quiere gravarme pero aun así la quiero mucho hace poco descubrimos que somos primas bueno ya tengo que irme se me hace tarde para ir al parque con el nuevo chico a por cierto se llama Cristian adiós_

**_[Fin de la Narración]_**

_Kero: ¿Oye Sakura?_

_Sakura: Si kero_

_Kero: ¿Ya te vas?_

_Sakura: si ¿porque?_

_Kero: porque no me hagas recordarte que hay unas presencias muy extrañas Últimamente _

_Sakura: si quiero ya lo sé pero es que Cristian me invito antes que esto sucediera y no puedo decirle que no saldré con el sin darle una explicación por eso tendré cuidado._

_Kero: okey si tienes cuidado no hay problema pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado y si me llevas contigo_

_Sakura:aaah, yace por donde vas tú quieres que te lleve a mi cita_

_Kero:eeeh si -cara de niño bueno-_

_Sakura: Kero no te llevare y ya me retrase por tu culpa y no vendrás conmigo -dice enojada sale y se va-_

_"En El Parque"_

_Cristian: creo que llegue, un poco temprano porque aún no llega Sakura_

**_[Narra Cristian]_**

_Hola soy Cristian Están._

_Tengo 14 años bueno yo no soy de Japón pero claro como todo pasa en la vida llegue aquí hace poco yaque perdí a mi padre y mi madre no quería estar donde están todos sus recuerdos por eso vinimos a Japón para olvidar mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años y tenemos en Japón solo 3 años._

_Bueno les contare un poco desde mi llegada a Japón_

_Bueno el día que llegue solo tenía unas horas_

_y me encontré con Sakura pero nuestra primera vista no fue muy agradable porque tropezamos y caímos o mejor digo ella me tumbo y callo sobre mi yo me enfurecí y le dije cosas muy feas luego cuando me llego el primer día de escuela me di cuenta que ella estaba en el mismo salón que yo._

_Y bueno luego les sigo contando porque aquí viene Sakurita _

**_[Fin Narración]_**

_Sakura: Hola Cristian-dice corriendo a toda velocidad a lo lejos-_

_Cristian: Hola Sakura como estas -saludándose con un beso en la mejilla-_

_Sakura: Cinto mucho haber llegado tarde -porque sí que llego tarde-_

_Cristian: No Sakura no hay problema._

_Sakura: ¿bueno y adonde me vas a llevar?_

_Cristian:es una sorpresa ¿quieres ir sí o no?_

_Sakura: Cla-claro que ¡sí!_

**_"Más Tarde de Camino a Casa"_**

_Sakura: que buena esta nunca me imaginé que me traerías al cine, Pensé que no te gustan estas cosas_

_Cristian: Pero claro y si quieres podemos volver otro día ¿aceptas?_

_Sakura: me estas ¿invitando de nuevo?_

_Cristian: S-si ¿bueno solo si quieres?_

_Sakura: si me encantaría pero soy un poco exigente -risa nerviosa ¿y un beso?-_

_(...luego de unos minutos Cristian, llevo a Sakura a su casa y luego se fue a la suya no sin antes darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla a sakura algo que causo sonrojo de ambas partes...)_

**_"En casa de Cristian"_**

**_[Narra Cristian]_**

**_No me lo podía creer Sakura me dio un beso en la mejilla... mi primera impresión de sorpresa porque siempre era yo que me despedía así pero en esta ocasión fue ella _**

**_(PlayBatt)_**

_Cristian: Pero claro y si quieres podemos volver otro día ¿aceptas?_

_Sakura: me estas ¿invitando de nuevo?_

_Cristian: S-si ¿bueno solo si quieres?_

_Sakura: si me encantaría pero soy exigente y lo sabes -risa nerviosa beso su mejilla- y se despidió_

**_(Fin del PlayBatt)_**

_Hay no sé pero Sakura me gusta y me gusta mucho pero no se lo podría decir pero hay algo que me inquieta mucho. _

_Es que hoy cuando llevaba a sakura a su casa sentí como unas miradas se posaba en sima de los dos aunque más sobre mí que sobre sakura._

_Mi madre me saco de mis pensamiento y me llamo para ir a cenar y estaba muy feliz baje y ella lo noto y me pregunto que si me gustaba una chica y yo me sonroje _

**_[Fin de la Narración]_**

**_"En casa de Sakura"_**

_Kero: Sakura, ciento una presencia muy extraña -Saliendo, de la Mochila de Sakura-_

_Sakura: ¡Ke-Kero!..._

_Kero: Hay Creo que estoy en problemas._

_Sakura: no te dare dulces por una semana_

_*en eso alguien, toca por la ventana de sakura algo que hace que ella se asuste*_

_Xx: Sakura ¿estás bien?_

_Sakura: Y-Yue que susto si estoy bien ¿qué pasa?_

_Yue: no me digas, que no te has percatado -mirándola fijamente-_

_Sakura: ¿De que Yue no entiendo?_

_-confundida-_

_Yue/Kero: se está acercando_

_Sakura: chicos no me asusten así ¿que se está acercando? no entiendo nada_

_*Yue y Kero se quedan mirando fijamente a sakura*_

_Kero: sakura ¿te pasa algo?_

_Sakura: Kero ya dije que no_

_Yue: no es hora de hablar ya está aquí_

**_Narra (Sakura)_**

_Después, que Yue dijo que esta aquí yo quede más confundida, de lo que ya estaba y fue hay que en mi cuarto se abrió un símbolo de magia aunque avía algo extraño, porque yo no la hice y yo me preguntaba porque no podía, sentir la presencia o porque no me percate, de que estaban usando magia cerca miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente en un solo instante, pero algo me llamo la atención es que de ese símbolo Salió un espejo, cuando lo iba a tomar._

_Yue, no me dejo dijo que eso era peligroso yo no le hice caso porque el espejo me estaba llamando y porque a mí? tome el espejo en mis manos_

_Yue/Kero: ¡Sakura!_

**_(Fin de la Narración)_**

**_Narra (Yue)_**

_Yo le Dije a Sakura, que ese espejo era peligroso tenía una presencia muy extraña la verdad era muy fuerte y del símbolo de magia salió un espejo de apariencia extraña, tenía un extraño color cris y unos._

_Pequeños diamantes en forma de la flor de cerezo "Flor Sakura" y en cuanto sakura tomo ese espejo, callo desmayada y desapareció, el circulo de magia yo la tome y la puse en la cama y mande a Kerberos, que fuera por touya que en ese mismo instante, avía llegado._

_(Fin de la Narración)_

_Touya: Yue ¿qué le paso a Sakura?_

_Yue: ella tomo ese espejo_

_Touya: ¿y porque no se lo impediste?_

_Yue: eso trate de hacer pero en cuanto agarro ese espejo se desmayo_

_Touya: ¿que ella o ustedes no sintieron esa rara presencia?_

_Yue: si Kerberos y yo sí pero sakura no se percató y es muy extraño ya que su magia ha crecido mucho pero no _

_Kero: esa Presencia venia detrás de Sakura cuando Salió del Cine con ese chico llamado Cristian_

_Touya: y ese quien rayo es-con cara de asesino con deseos de matar-_

_Yue: es uno de sus compañeros de clase ella me conto que la invito a salir_

_Kero: si estaba muy emocionada no durmió en toda la noche_

_Touya: bueno eso no importa ahora lo que importa es saber que le paso a sakura antes que llegue mi papa a casa y Yue ¿hazme un Favor quieres?_

_Yue: ¿si lo que quieras que necesitas?_

_Touya: cambia a Yukito es un poco Extraño hablar contigo así _

_Yue: ok pero solo por esta vez_

_-cambiando a su falsa identidad- _

_Yukito: ¿contento ahora?_

_Touya: si es que tú eres más animado tu otra identidad es algo fría_

_Yukito: Si yo también lo creo_

_Kero: pueden dejar de hablar de una vez y quitarle el espejo a sakura de las manos_

**_"En donde se encontraba Sakura"_**

_Sakura: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

_xx: pues yo te llame quiero hablar contigo_

_Sakura: ¿Pe-pero Cómo? ¡Mago Clow!_

_Clow: si pequeña que pasa -con su habitual tono tranquilo-_

_Sakura: ¿para qué me llamabas?_

_Clow: si yo te llamaba siento mucho haberte traído al pasado pero quería y necesitaba hablar contigo _

_Sakura: ¿porque necesitabas hablar conmigo que pasa? -preocupada-_

_Clow: veras tu futuro está en peligro, el mundo, que conoces va a desaparecer por el deseo de un chico_

_Sakura: ¿Un chico? -no muy convencida-_

_Clow: si y lo peor es que tu sientes algo por ese chico_

_Sakura: yo... pero si yo solo Amo a _

_-Clow la interrumpe-_

_Clow: es mejor que no lo digas o eso puede que cause problemas en este momento porque estas confundida, tu magia ha crecido mucho solo te avise para que sepas que pronto despertara y es alguien que está muy cerca tuyo_

_Sakura: pues no tengo idea que hacer_

**_"...En la Habitación de Sakura..."_**

_Yukito: no podemos quitarle el espejo esa presencia era de Clow_

_Kero: así que si era lo que sentí _

_Touya: así que esa era la presencia del mago Clow si yo también lo sentí_

_Kero/Yukito: pero si no tienes poderes ¿cómo paso eso?_

_Touya: no tengo idea pero es como si habría recuperado mis poderes aunque no logro sentir mucho solo un poco_

_Kero: ¡oh no el espejo se llevó a Sakura al pasado!_

_-Yukito se tranforma en Yue-_

_Yue: ¡hay que sacarla! -mira a Touya- ¿Touya que te pasa? _

_Touya: no se estoy mareado y veo borroso _

_Yue: ¡Touya! _

_Touya: ¿q...que... pasa? -puss desmayo-_

_Kero: aquí está pasando algo muy raro_

_Yue: si y me preocupa Sakura_

_Kero: no lo digo por sakura su magia ha crecido mucho y es más fuerte pero eso atraerá a los Roba Magia y si eso pasa podemos estar en peligro_

_Yue: si lo se seguro por eso Clow la llevo al pasado_

**_"En donde se encontraba Sakura y Clow"_**

_Clow: Eriol te ayudara en este momento está volviendo a Japón porque tienen que unir sus fuerzas como mi descendiente tiene el poder para ayudarte a cambiar lo que sucederá pero no puedo decirte más y es hora que vuelvas_

_Sakura: ¿espera tengo una cosa más como es que no pude sentir tu presencia y hasta Yue y Kero si?_

_Clow: porque tu escuchabas mi voz y ellos no ellos solo mi presencia _

_Sakura: ya veo pero que pasara con Sha -Clow la interrumpe de nuevo-_

_Clow: no digas ese nombre en este lugar te diré algo es mejor que no digas ese nombre por un tiempo es que si lo haces te quedaras_

_-Clow es interrumpido por un extraño sonido-_

_Sakura: voy a aquí ¡aah! de donde viene ese ruido?_

_Clow: Tienes que irte ya no puedes estar aquí y no puedo decirte mas_

_Bueno y así termina el capítulo 1 espero sus comentarios_


End file.
